Rabbit, Rabbit
by aussiebabe290
Summary: A story about Miles Copeland, and the cute little brunette he calls Rabbit. Contains spoilers, read and review, please! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all!**

**This is just a story I thought up, based on the rumours circling Summer Bay- it may or may not contain spoilers, I'm not sure myself. I know this chapter is short, but please read and review anyway!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles Copeland had lost so much in such a short amount of time. Both his parents, his grandparents, his twin sister and his wife.

But who he missed the most was his little girl.

Amber.

He called her 'Princess Amber'.

Brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, the epitome of perfection.

And she was gone.

Boxing Day, 2004. It had to be the worst day of his life. After spending a wonderful Christmas, taking thousands of photos of his two favourite girls in the world, he lost them.

His princess had left the world, never to be seen again.

When Miles had reunited himself with his sister, Sally, he had met his niece, Pippa. She had reminded him a lot of Amber- her love of the swings, especially. Amber could sit on the swings all day, as long as she had her daddy behind to push her.

And pippa had loved the hot chocolate Miles made her. Miles had laughed, and told her it was a secret recipe, only to be told to family members. Sally, laughing, had told him, "We are family now".

"Yeah!" Pippa had called.

The secret ingredient was marshmallows- three big marshmallows. Amber had always asked for more, but Miles had always stood by his wife's rules. Three marshmallows, no more.

Amber's sweet giggling had lit up his life. Upon coming home from work, she threw herself at him, giggling hysterically. He swung her up onto his shoulders, carrying her through the house.

The day he lost both his wife and precious baby girl was the worst day of his life.

Time had healed it, but a day didn't go by when he didn't see Amber's face, or his wife.

He missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

When Miles opened his eyes, he saw a small figure standing above him.

"Good!" the young girl gasped, her long dark brown hair falling into her face. She pushed it back behind her ears. "You blanked out for a second there, Miles".

"Who are you?" he mumbled. "Am I dead?"

"I'm Rabbit", the girl smiled and held out her hand.

"How do you know my name?" Miles was ultimately confused, but took the child's hand. "And what happened?"

"You blanked out after the Christmas party", Rabbit explained. "Mr Stewart's waiting for you back at the house". She lead him up the sand, towards the Summer Bay house that was his home.

"Yes, but Rabbit, it doesn't explain anything", Miles said, confused. His head was throbbing- maybe he shouldn't have had so much to drink.

"Miles!" Alf Stewart said in surprise.

"Hi, Alf", Miles said sheepishly.

"You're back!" Alf continued. "Long night, mate?"

It was almost as if he didn't see the little girl holding Miles's hand.

"I spose so", Miles said slowly.

"I'm going to go to the surf club for a while", Alf told him, walking past him to the front door.

He hadn't seen Rabbit, Miles realised.

"Am I hallucinating?" he demanded, once Alf was out of the house.

"No, but talking to yourself is the first sign of madness", Rabbit informed him, going over to the sink and stretching up to reach a glass. She filled a glass of water and handed it to him. "Drink this. It'll help your headache".

While Miles drank the water, Rabbit got out the chess board.

"You like chess", she told him.

Miles was confused and his head was throbbing.

"Listen, sweetheart-"

He could swear he saw a flicker of sadness in the young girl's eyes.

"Come on, I know you can play chess!"

If he had said something to trigger any emotions, she had covered it quickly.

"You used to play your dad", she added.

He just looked at her in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"I just do". She smiled and took a seat across from him.

There was something about the girl that was familiar. Miles knew he had seen her before- then it hit him.

Rabbit looked like Sally had when she was younger. On the wall of the Summer Bay house was a photo of Sally and Alf when she was eight years old. Alf was the closest thing Sally had to a father figure- her adoptive father Tom had died, and her adoptive mother's second husband Michael had died. Sally had an unstable childhood- Alf was the one thing that remained consistent throughout.

"How old are you, Rabbit?" he asked, moving his pawn two spaces forwards.

"That's always your starting move!" she accused him.

How she knew that was beyond him. How she knew anything about him was totally beyond him.

How Rabbit even knew Miles- now that was just a stupid question.

And a question he didn't know the answer to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles walked through the caravan park, chewing on a piece of toast.

"With honey", a small voice said from behind him.

He flung around to find Rabbit sitting on the swing.

"Rabbit, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he accused.

"You like toast with honey", she repeated. "You have a piece every morning".

Miles sighed- he still didn't know how she knew everything about him, and he wasn't about to ask. Not then.

"Can you push me?" Rabbit asked sweetly.

"I've got to go, Rabbit".

"Please?" Rabbit batted her long, dark eyelashes at him and Miles almost melted.

"Once", he said firmly, pushing her.

She squealed excitedly. "Thank you!"

Amber had loved the swings. Miles would stand there for literally hours, pushing his little girl on the one swing. He distinctly remembered one morning, at about three o'clock, she had padded in, put her icy cold hands on his face and said, "Dada? Swing?"

Miles had pulled the little girl into the bed and held her gently, until she was asleep.

Miles smiled, pushing Rabbit higher. She was giggling hysterically, enjoying every minute of it.

"Rabbit, I really have to go now", he sighed, as the girl slowed to a stop.

"Please? One more?"

"Maybe later. It depends what time I get home from work", Miles said.

"Can we have hot chocolate later?"

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Miles asked, amused.

Rabbit shrugged. "Okay... be careful at work today, Miles".

"What are you, my guardian angel?" he said teasingly.

Rabbit grinned. "I see things..."

"Yeah, you see dead people". Miles ruffled her brown hair. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"What about that hot chocolate?"

Laughing, Miles headed in the direction of Summer Bay High. With Rabbit around, life would hardly be boring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles reached up into the cupboard to get down the marshmallows, while Rabbit obediently stirred the milk that was in a saucepan.

"Be careful", he warned the little girl.

"I'm being careful!"

He had never gotten around to making hot chocolate with Amber. She was just plain too little, and Miles was afraid she would burn herself or spill the milk everywhere. When he was reunited with his sister Sally, he had made hot chocolate with his niece. Pippa had stirred the chocolate powder into the warm milk, as Miles had dropped in three marshmallows apiece. It was something he had always wanted to do with his daughter- his niece was just as good.

"Miles, its bubbling", Rabbit pointed out.

Miles reached over and scooped up the young girl, depositing her onto a kitchen chair.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I don't want you to get burnt! What will you parents say?"

"I won't get burnt! I see things, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. But you still might burn yourself".

Miles expertly poured the milk into two mugs, ignoring Rabbit's protests. He dropped three snow white marshmallows into each mug, watching Rabbit's eyes light up.

"Do you like marshmallows?" Miles smiled.

"I like marshmallows", Rabbit assured him.

"Good". Miles carried the mugs to the table and placed one in front of Rabbit. "Don't burn your tongue".

Rabbit blew cool air onto the hot drink and licked the foam that had gathered at the top of the drink. "Yummy".

Miles blew on his hot chocolate to cool it, and took a sip. Amber had loved his hot chocolate- although he had always put cold milk into hers to reduce the heat. "Agreed".

They chatted away, sipping their hot chocolate until it was all gone.

Rabbit hesitated, wary of Miles's answer. "Can I have another marshmallow?"

"No". Miles was quick to answer.

"Please?"

"No".

"Well than can you push me on the swings?"

Miles sighed heavily and carried the two mugs to the sink. "Fine... you don't give up, do you?"

Rabbit grinned around the hot chocolate moustache she was sporting. "Nope".

She reached out, and her small hand took his large one. Miles was surprised at the gesture, but went along with it.

He still wasn't sure why Rabbit had taken such a liking to him.

He wasn't sure how Rabbit knew him- or everything about him, for that matter.

Maybe her parents didn't care, and she saw him as a father figure.

Maybe she didn't have any friends her own age.

Maybe she was just lonely.

Like he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Someone's been graffiting all over the caravan park", Alf informed Miles, as Miles poured himself a coffee.

"I'll get onto it", Miles groaned.

"Thank you, mate".

So, once he had finished breakfast, he grabbed the paint thinner, a ladder and a brush, marching out into the caravan park. Rabbit was sitting on the step of a van, breathing in the scent of a flower.

"Hi Miles!" she said excitedly, like she had been waiting for him.

"Good morning, Rabbit", he greeted her cheerfully, propping the ladder against the signpost and climbing up it.

"Want some help?" the little girl jumped to her feet.

"And what are you going to do, Rabbit?" Miles was amused.

"I could hold the ladder?" she suggested.

"Sure then".

Miles noticed her cheeky grin and he just knew she was about to crack a joke at his expense. "Just make sure you don't breathe in too much of that paint thinner stuff, 'kay? I don't want you falling on me!"

"But you'll see it, remember?" he teased back. "Coz 'you see things'".

"I do!" she protested, gripping the ladder a little tighter.

"Right..." Miles scrubbed at the sign.

"I like that colour", Rabbit decided, looking up at the orangey-red paint. "It's pretty".

"It's okay- if you're not the one trying to clean it", Miles scolded gently.

Rabbit fell silent. "Sorry".

"It's fine. Just hold the ladder, okay?"

"Why, so I can catch you when you fall?"

"Rabbit, if I fell on you, you'd be dead".

"But I-"

"You see things, I know!"

Miles enjoyed the little girl's company, but still didn't know how she knew everything. It didn't matter, however. He had made a new friend, and that was what mattered in his books.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Argh!"

Miles swung around to see the giggling brunette standing behind him.

"One day, Rabbit, you really are going to kill me", he accused.

Rabbit just giggled sweetly. "Leah and Elijah are going on a smooth track now, Miles. They'll be all good".

"Why do you just appear?" Miles wanted to know. Then he thought about what she had just said. "What if there's a train wreck? Rabbit, please tell me there's not going to be a train wreck. What am I supposed to do, sit back and watch?"

"Know how to cook?" she asked, sounding serious.

"Yes, obviously".

She took his hand and skipped towards the Summer Bay house. "Come on!"

Miles followed the young girl, wondering what on earth she could be up to.

Opening the door, she took a seat at the table, taking the cordless phone off the bench.

"What are you doing?" Miles was immediately suspicious.

"What do you know how to cook?" Rabbit asked.

"Lots of stuff!"

"Can you invite Elijah for dinner?"

"Rabbit! Why the hell would I do that? I am in the middle of sorting out his love life- why would I have him over for dinner?"

"Okay, A? You get stressed way too easily. B, Leah and Elijah will be fine, and C, you need to stress less".

Miles sighed and took the phone she was offering. "What am I cooking?"

"I think a roast would be good".

"Oh, sure, because it'll be just perfect with you here too", he said sarcastically, punching in the reverend's number. "Dinner for four!"

After a heated five minute discussion and the promise of apple pie for dessert, he turned back to Rabbit, who was sitting there with a smug grin on her face. He pushed the phone towards her, and broke the news gently.

"You better know how to make apple pie".

"And you better call Leah".

Rabbit pushed the phone right back towards him.

Miles was astounded at how much confidence the little girl had. She was almost the female version of him. That thought made him smile, as he dialled Leah's phone number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry its short and sorry I haven't updated in ages. Please read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles tossed a sheet into the washing basket, as he mulled over the events that had gone ahead the night before. "I still can't believe you locked them in a caravan!"

"They needed some time without you sticking your big nose in!" Rabbit retorted, jumping up and grabbing one of the metal bars that held the washing line together. "They're happy, you should be happy!"

Miles spun the washing line to get the other sheet, making the young girl giggle. "I am happy! But you're so naughty!"

He had said that the night before, when he went to rescue Leah and Elijah from the caravan.

"It's in my genes", she repeated, jumping down from the washing line.

"God, did you try that one with your mother? Does it work?"

"No, but it's worth a try". Rabbit just smiled cheekily. "There's a hurricane heading towards Summer Bay, Miles. Watch out for it".

"Like, an actual hurricane hurricane or just something that resembles a hurricane?" he wanted to know, turning around.

But Rabbit had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I need coffee".

Rabbit giggled, seeing Miles ferret through the kitchen cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" she grinned, only making the matter worse.

"Marylin".

"Marylin's nice, isn't she?" Rabbit checked.

"She chucked out the coffee. And the bacon. And the FOOD".

"Aw, princess". Rabbit grinned, hoisting herself onto the bench, to get a better view of Miles's coffee hunt.

"Rabbit, there is no FOOD! Alf had the right idea. He went to the diner". Miles slammed the cupboard door and scooped up Rabbit, holding her under one arm. "We're going to the diner".

Rabbit squealed as Miles marched through the door. "I told you a hurricane was on its way!"

"You didn't specify if it was a hurricane hurricane or a person hurricane!" Miles yelped.

"Can we play chess tonight?" Rabbit asked, changing the conversation completely.

"If I win, the graffiti stops".

"You won't win".

"But the graffiti will still stop".

"How?" Rabbit wanted to know, wriggling to get down.

"Coz otherwise I'll tell your mummy".

"You won't win". Rabbit smiled as she tried to keep up to Miles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"You have to apologise to Marylin", Rabbit informed Miles, as she moved a piece across the chessboard. "I still can't believe you did that! What is the matter with you?"

Miles reached for a pawn and Rabbit held out her hands.

"Steady on, sunshine".

"How do you know all this?" Miles wanted to know. "How do you know where I'm gonna move, and how do you know what's going to happen with Marylin? On that note, what IS going to happen with Marylin?"

"Hey, I'm just warning you". The young girl grinned, baring perfect pearly whites. "Anyway- yeah, you have to apologise to Marylin".

"But why?" Miles wailed, sounding and acting just like a child- like he was no older than Rabbit herself.

"Because everyone else has to live with you too!" Rabbit informed him. "What about Mr Stewart and Romeo?"

Hearing Rabbit call Alf 'Mr Stewart' made Miles smile- she reminded him so much of his sister Sally. The entire twenty years she had spent in Summer Bay, Alf was the only constant figure, and yet she still insisted on calling him 'Mr Stewart'.

"They're fine", Miles said shortly, keeping his fingers on the pawn. "What about-"

"Think it through, cowboy. Here comes Marylin- I'll leave you to talk". The little girl stood up, vacating her spot at the table. Hoisting herself onto the bench, she took in the scene that was about to happen.

Miles barred his teeth and attempted a smile. "Hi Marylin".

"Hello Miles", Marylin said steadily.

"I wanted to apologise about my earlier actions", Miles said stiffly, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Rabbit stifled a giggle and Miles shot her a 'look'. Marylin looked confused, glancing towards the bench.

Rabbit just observed, trying not to giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I can't believe you still haven't sorted things out with Marylin", Rabbit scolded, sitting on the banister. Miles, out of instinct, reached over to lift her off.

"Says the young delinquent who keeps graffiting Summer Bay", he said sarcastically.

Rabbit's eyes flickered with sadness and she actually looked upset. "I keep telling you, I don't graffiti! And I don't like it when you call me a delinquent".

Miles just looked at her suspiciously.

"It hurts my feelings". The deep chocolate brown orbs were full of sadness and Miles felt a pang of guilt hit his heart.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings", Miles mumbled, looking down.

"I accept your apologies", Rabbit said, a small grin growing on her face. "Now it's time for me to make you cry..."

She had an evil glint in her eyes and Miles looked her up and down, warily.

"It's time for chess".

Miles sighed and put the washing basket down on the stairs. As much as Rabbit had frustrated him with her talents to 'see things' and had beaten him at every game of chess (and cards) they had ever played, Miles had grown quite fond of her company. He was never lonely with her smiling face around, that was for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is based on the scene between Marylin and Rabbit in the diner on Thursday, April 1st (Australia). Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Hi Marylin", Rabbit said, slipping into the chair across from Marylin.

"Who are you?" Marylin asked curiously. "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine, Marylin". Rabbit flashed the pearly whites at her. "Can I ask you a question, please?"

"Sure", Marylin said, looking confused. "What's the matter?"

Marylin looked extremely confused- like she knew her from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"How much do you know about Miles?"

Marylin was even more confused at that point in time. "Um... well, I know he had a family who died in 2004, in the tsunami in Phuket, a wife and a little girl. And his sister is Sally Fletcher- oh, Sally was a sweetheart. I still remember her when she was tiny, a real darling. I don't know much else about him, though. Why?"

"I was just curious. Did you know that he used to live on the streets?"

Marylin looked shocked. "No! Oh, the poor man! What happened?"

"When his wife and daughter died, he roamed the streets, moving from town to town", Rabbit told her. "That's how he found Summer Bay and Sally. And Sally called him Milco".

"Milco was her imaginary friend when she was little", Marylin remembered. "She would always have Milco with her, I remember".

"You know who I am, don't you?" Rabbit asked quietly.

Marylin shook her head. "I know I have met you before, though".

Rabbit sighed. "Could you do me a favour? A friend of mine wants to say hello to you, but he's scared".

The little blonde haired boy standing in the doorway brought tears to Marylin's eyes.

"Hi Mum".


	12. Chapter 12

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I saw Byron!" Marylin chattered, confused. "But not Byron as a baby, Byron as a child, how he would be now! I saw him, Mr Stewart, and another girl. I've seen her before, Mr Stewart, but I don't know where!"

Alf smiled at his friend- in the years she had been out of Summer Bay, she hadn't changed.

Much.

"That's great, luv!" Alf said. "Were veggie burgers necessary, though, tonight?"

"JJ likes them, don't you?" Marylin said.

Justin Jeffries, the young man Marylin had rescued on her way into Summer Bay, smiled wearily. "Sure, Marylin. They're great".

"I saw another girl, too. She had brown hair, it was wet, and she was talking to me. She told me that a friend of hers wanted to say hello to me, but he was too scared. That's when I saw Byron. And I'm not crazy!"

Miles just stared at his veggie burger, disgusted. He was a meat and potatoes kind of person. A carnivore, someone had described him as once. In his mind, Marylin was crazy. "Do you know who the girl was?"

"I don't really know, but it was like I had seen her before! I know who she is, I just can't place her!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"What would you say if I told you I knew who the graffitist was?" Rabbit asked curiously, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table.

Miles's head snapped up from the newspaper. "Are you confessing?"

"I've told you a million and ONE times I don't graffiti. It really upsets me when you accuse me of things like that!" Rabbit looked at him sternly.

Miles didn't crack. He came close to cracking, but he never actually cracked. "Who's been doing the graffiti, then?'

"I'll make you a deal".

Miles let out a huge sigh, like a child. "Rab-bit! Your deals aren't fair".

"Suck it up, princess. If you win in chess, I'll tell you. If you lose at chess, I won't tell you". Rabbit smirked at him.

"It's all because of your freaky 'I see things' thing. If it wasn't for that, I would totally win". Miles looked at her and shuffled off to pour drinks. Knowing Rabbit, it was going to be a long game.


	14. Chapter 14

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles let out an extravagantly loud yawn and rolled over, opening his eyes a crack. On his bedside table was a piece of paper, covered in rainbow inks. "What-"

He focused his eyeballs properly and took a good look at the sheet of paper. It was a drawing of the caravan park, the swing set included. On the swing sat a little brown haired girl, with a man seeming to be pushing her. Miles grinned- it was clearly the work of Rabbit- although he wasn't quite sure how she got into his room without him noticing.

But then again, it was Rabbit and nothing she did surprised him anymore.

Shuffling downstairs, he held onto the piece of paper. The drawing was going to go on the fridge, no objections.

When Kirsty and Ollie still lived in the Summer Bay house, the fridge was plastered with Ollie's drawings and paintings. That was another thing he missed about having them in the house.

"What's that mate?" Alf wanted to know, as Miles stuck the drawing to the fridge.

"A drawing a friend made me", he answered nonchalantly. "It needs to go on display".

Marylin took in a deep breath and Alf looked at her, worried. "Mr Stewart! Miles! That's the little girl who was with Byron!"

Miles was confused. How did Rabbit manage to see Marylin's dead son? He knew she could 'see things'- but that was pushing it a little.


	15. Chapter 15

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

As Rabbit skipped across the sand, Miles had to smile. At that moment, he looked exactly like a young Sally Fletcher, her brown hair blowing in the gently breeze. Alf had showed him photos of his sister when she was a child, and at that moment, Rabbit mirrored Miles's favourite.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, plopping down on the bench beside him.

"Hi", he smiled.

"Did you get my drawing?" she asked curiously.

"If you can see things, why do you ask?" Miles retorted. "It's already up on the fridge- although I'm sure you're aware of that by now".

"Yeah, I am". Rabbit grinned sheepishly. "So. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. I've missed having drawings on the fridge- when Ollie lived here the fridge was always covered".

"I know".

Miles was so deep in conversation with Rabbit that he didn't even notice Alf and Marylin beside him.

"Mate, who are you talking to?" Alf asked finally.

Miles let out a yelp and jumped. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Marylin asked timidly.

"I'm fine!" Miles said, exasperated. "Marylin, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you were talking to yourself", she said gently.

"No I wasn't!" he argued.


	16. Chapter 16

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Marylin, I am completely sane", Miles assured her, sticking a forkful of vegetarian lasagne into his mouth. It wasn't quite as good as non vegetarian lasagne, but he could deal with it. "Right, Nic?"

"Well, not completely sane", Nicole grinned, nibbling at a piece of cheese.

"I'm worried about you!" Marylin cried. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Miles repeated, exasperated. "It's like you expect me to suddenly burst into flames or something!"

Standing up, he dumped his plate in the sink. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go for a walk to the diner. I need to talk to Leah".

"Go ahead, mate", Alf assured him.

As Miles left the Summer Bay house, Marylin turned to Alf. "Do you think he needs to see some sort of counsellor? I could find him a thera-"

"He's fine, luv", Alf told her, cutting her off. "Everyone needs some time to think, and Miles was clearly just thinking out loud. God knows everyone does it".

"But he was waiting for a reply!" Marylin cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"They think I'm crazy", Miles muttered, as Rabbit climbed onto the swing.

"I know you're crazy", she grinned, batting her eyelashes up at him. "Push me, please?"

"You're lucky you're cute, you know", Miles said suddenly. "Because tomorrow you get to help me clean the graffiti off the caravans. I know it's you who's doing it, even if you do deny it".

"I told you I'd tell you who's doing it if you won at chess. You didn't win at chess. Sorry, you struck out". Rabbit tipped her head back, letting her ponytail brush against her back.

"It's because you see things, you little weirdo", he accused.

He was so engrossed in the conversation, trying to figure out who was graffiting, that he didn't even notice Marylin.

"Oh, Miles", she murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Do you remember Sally Fletcher?" Alf asked Marylin suddenly.

"Of course I remember Sally!" she said, seeming shocked he'd even ask that question. "Sally Fletcher- what a sweetheart".

"Remember when she was a really little girl, when she first came to Summer Bay, she had that imaginary friend", Alf said, bringing back memories of the little girl he had watched grow up. "Milco".

"_And Milco", the pigtailed brunette said. _

"_Milco?" Alf had asked, leaning towards the little girl. _

"_Milco", Pippa Fletcher said, pointing to the empty space towards Sally's left. _

"_Milco", Sally corrected, pointing to her left. _

"_Sorry, Milco", Pippa said. _

"_Milco's Sally's special friend, he's a bit hard to see sometimes", Tom Fletcher had explained, so not to hurt his daughter's feelings. _

"I remember Milco", Marylin said, smiling at the memory.

"Maybe this 'Rabbit' is like Miles's Milco. I mean, God knows how Sally's turned out. Her twin brother!"

"what are you saying, Mr Stewart? That they have another sister?"

"that Miles is reliving his childhood through this little girl".

When Sally was young, around nine or ten, she had tore up a book and blamed it on Milco. Pippa had been furious, demanding to know what had possessed her to do it. Milco was her imaginary friend when she was little, to help her through the rough times when her grandmother was sick, before she was passed from home to home. Milco was the only person Sally trusted before coming to Summer Bay.

Maybe, Alf mused, Miles's graffiti was just like Sally and the book. He remembered Pippa saying to him, how Sally needed to let go of the past, and move on with the future.


	19. Chapter 19

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I am not crazy!" Miles insisted, scrubbing the graffiti.

"But mate-" Alf was interrupted yet again by the man he was arguing against.

"Alf! I'm not! A little girl called Rabbit befriended me down at the beach. She's my friend, I like having her around!" Miles cried.

Rabbit was just laughing, as she helped him scrub the side of the caravan. "He thinks you've lost it!" she sang.

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?" Alf asked in disbelief.

"No, not you, Rabbit!"

"Mate, there's only me and you here!"

Miles pointed a green rubber gloved finger at Alf. "I will bring Rabbit over to the house, and you will meet her. I do not need therapy, no matter how hard you try to convince me otherwise!"

"I'll be at the house with Marylin". Alf sighed, defeated. Whoever this 'Rabbit' was had better have a damn good reason for interrupting his lunch break, that was all he had to say on the subject.


	20. Chapter 20

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Alf, Marylin", Miles said dramatically, pointing to the lounge. "This is Rabbit".

"Keep going, cowboy. I bet by the end of this conversation Marylin will have you carted away in a straightjacket", Rabbit drawled, her hands behind her head. "They already think you're crackers".

"There's no one there, Miles", Marylin said gently.

"Are you blind, woman?" he shrieked, pointing at the lounge. Rabbit was nearing hysterics, giggling to herself. "She's right there! Get your shoes off the lounge, young lady!"

"You're a fine one to speak", she retorted, trying to keep her laughter at bay. But, under his command, she moved her feet from the lounge.

"Oh, okay", Alf said, nodding. Maybe if he humoured him, the conversation would go a lot quicker and he could get back to the surf club.

"See her, Marylin? Brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a dress, laughing hysterically- by the way, missy, that is NOT FUNNY! She's on the lounge! Come on; Rabbit, say hi to them".

"Hi Marylin", Rabbit said cheerfully, struggling to keep a straight face. "Hi Mr Stewart".

"This is just getting too weird for me", Miles said, standing up. "Me and my little friend- right here- are going to go down to the beach. Feel free to join us- that is, if you can acknowledge the fact that Rabbit is sitting on the lounge. You coming?"

"Bye Mr Stewart! See ya, Marylin". Rabbit rolled off the lounge and followed the man out the door. "They think you're mental! I mean, you could see Marylin sizing you up for a straight jacket!"

"shut up!" Miles complained, as Alf and Marylin exchanged glances.


	21. Chapter 21

**Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

As Rabbit skipped across the sand, Miles had to smile. At that moment, he looked exactly like a young Sally Fletcher, her brown hair blowing in the gently breeze. Alf had showed him photos of his sister when she was a child, and at that moment, Rabbit mirrored Miles's favourite.

"They really couldn't see you, could they?" Miles asked in confusion, as Rabbit cart wheeled towards him.

"Could they?" she replied.

"Don't play little mind games with me, young lady!" Miles warned, confused.

"Look". She fell to her knees and Miles immediately checked if she had hurt herself. "I'll make you a deal, 'kay? We'll play a game of chess and if you win, I'll tell you who's been doing the graffiti and if Mr Stewart and Marylin can see me. If you lose, then I won't tell you anything".

"Deal", he said. "But you'll always win!"

"Hey, you might surprise yourself". She shrugged. "I mean, I doubt it, but you might!" she leapt onto his back, giggling.

Miles was surprised at how light the little girl was. "I hardly think this is fair, Rabbit. You're gonna beat me at chess and make me piggy back you to the house?"

"Life's not fair, sunshine".


	22. Chapter 22

**Read and review!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Yes!" Miles shrieked excitedly, moving his chess piece. "Check MATE! I won! You have to tell me everything".

Rabbit was confused. "Well, so you did. There's a first time for everything!"

"Now tell me. Was it or was it not you who's been graffiting the caravans?"

"No", she said seriously.

"Who has been?" Miles eyes her suspiciously.

"Gee, is that the time?" Rabbit got off the lounge and edged towards the door. "Well, Miles, it been-"

"Ah ah ah ah ah. Sit back down, young lady".

Rabbit meekly took her seat again.

"Who has been graffiting the caravans?"

Rabbit, sensing there was no way out of the situation she was in, moved her hand along her lips, tossing it over her shoulder.

Miles's jaw dropped. "The zipped lip routine? Are you serious?"

She nodded, grinning.

"Rabbit! You made me a deal!"

She shrugged.

"I'm gonna get it out of you, you know, if it's the last thing I do", he threatened.

She shrugged again.

"Have a win, mate?" Alf asked, coming into the lounge room and seeing the chessboard.

"I did, actually". The mention of his win brought a smile back to Miles's face- it was monumental.

"It's not like you had much competition", Alf commented.

"You're right. I didn't", Miles said, grinning evilly at Rabbit. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm gonna make some dinner, Miles, are you joining us?" Marylin asked, as Rabbit skipped out the door.

"Yeah, yum", Miles said quickly.

"Want me to leave a carrot out for your little friend Rabbit?"

"Oh, you're funny, Marylin. You're funny".


	23. Chapter 23

**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

There was a thunk and Miles looked up from the drawing he was doing. His sketchpad almost falling to the floor, he looked at her, wide eyed.

"Rabbit..."

The young girl was dripping wet, looking exactly the same as she had when they had first met on the beach, all those weeks ago.

Hair dripping onto the carpet, Rabbit just looked at him.

"I know you, don't I?" Miles said quietly. "You aren't Rabbit, are you".

It was more of a statement than a question.

Rabbit nodded. "I'm not Rabbit. You know who I am".

Miles stared at the little girl. "You're Amber".

"I'm Amber".

"Am I crazy".

Rabbit- Amber's face broke into a smile.

Miles couldn't believe it. The little girl he had befriended all those weeks ago was his little girl, the little girl he thought he lost all those years ago. Boxing Day 2004. Miles had been holidaying in Phuket with his wife Louise, and Amber. They had a wonderful Christmas, as a family, only to have their family torn apart the next day.

Miles had survived, but the results had made him wonder why he did. Losing Amber and Louise were the two worst things that had ever happened to him. It was something he had never gotten over- and it was something that he had only ever confided in Kirsty and Jai in.

He had never let go of the hope of seeing his little girl again.

"Am I crazy?" he repeated.

"Who the hell are you talking to at this time of morning, mate?" Alf asked grumpily, standing at the door.

"No one, go back to sleep". Miles looked at Rabbit, her wet hair curling at the ends.

Alf shrugged and retreated back up the stairs.

"No one else can see you, can they?" Miles wanted to know.

The young girl shook her head. "You're the only one".

"But Marylin-"

"It was a dream. She saw Byron and me in a dream".

"She actually saw Byron?"

"Yeah, she saw Byron. We're pretty good friends- he's funny".

"Why do I see you? Why doesn't Marylin see Byron?" Miles wanted to know. "Why can't I see your mum?"

"So many questions!" she teased gently. "You never let go of us properly- that's why I'm still here".

"Are you saying Marylin let go of Byron?"

"Byron suffered before he died. I didn't. Marylin knew Byron suffered, and that helped her get over it. it doesn't mean she doesn't think of him, she does. All the time. But you never got over it because Mum and I didn't suffer. Mum still sees you, too".

"No". Miles slammed his sketchpad shut. "You can't be Amber. Amber's gone; I lost her six years ago. You're Rabbit, a kid staying in the caravan park. Go home, Rabbit".

"But Miles-"

"Rabbit, go home".


	24. Chapter 24

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"I've invited Rachel Armstrong over for dinner", Alf told Miles, the next night.

Miles groaned. "I love Rachel as much as the next person, but I am not crazy".

Rabbit had been hanging around even more since the night before, when she announced her true identity. Miles had been wary of the little girl at first, but once she beat him at a game of chess, he relaxed.

"No, we're just inviting her over for dinner", Marylin tried to cover.

"Because you always invite the doctor over for dinner", Rabbit snorted, from her chair in the corner of the room. Miles laughed, and Alf looked at him.

"Was it something Rabbit said?" Marylin asked knowingly.

Miles didn't say anything.

* * *

"Oh, how sweet!" Rabbit cooed. "They set me a place at the table! Did you mention I'm a vegetarian?"

"Thanks for setting a place for Rabbit", Miles thanked.

Marylin and Alf exchanged a glance.

"Hello?" Rachel called. "Hi guys!"

"Thanks for coming, luv", Alf told her quietly.

"No problem!" Rachel took a seat next to Miles. Rabbit took the other side. "How have you been, Miles?"

"I'm not crazy, Rachel".

"Don't tell them anything, you'll end up in the loony bin!" Rabbit cried.

Miles forced a smile in her direction.

"Alf and Marylin tell me you've been spending a lot of time with a little girl in the caravan park", Rachel said slowly. "Rabbit, is that her name?"

"Yep", Miles said, a real smile growing on his face. "she has long brown hair, a cheeky smile-"

"Don't forget to mention that Rabbit's my nickname", Rabbit interrupted. "my name's Amber".

"And Rabbit's just her nickname. Her real name's Amber", Miles repeated. Suddenly, it all made sense to him. "Amber is my daughter. She died five years ago".

"Is Rabbit here right now?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Yes. She's sitting right next to me". Miles smiled.

"So Rabbit is your daughter?"

"I don't really know, but she first came into my life after the Christmas party. I was on the beach, and she was standing above me, looking... angelic. At first, I thought I had died and was in heaven, but this girl brought me right back to earth".

"Where does she go when she's not with you, Miles?"

"I don't really know".

"That's for me to know, nosey!" Rabbit teased.

"Ever since then, she's hung around, keeping me company. I've grown quite fond of her- and she'd never hurt anyone. She's never hurt me. I mean, she's done things that I wished she didn't, but she's not naughty".

"That's not what you said when I locked Leah and Elijah in the caravan", Rabbit accused.

Miles let out a chuckle and Rachel's face broke into a smile. "Did she say something funny?"

"Yeah".

"Does she tell you to do things?"

"Get me an ice cream", Rabbit commanded.

"No". Miles answered both questions with the one word.

"Please?"

"No".

"What's she saying?" Marylin wanted to know.

"She asked if we could have ice cream", Miles answered.

"Miles, tomorrow I want you to come into the hospital, okay?" Rachel asked kindly. "Just for some tests- I think you might need drug therapy".

"No!" Rabbit squawked. "if you get drug therapy I'll disappear and I need to tell you so much more!"

"No", Miles said. "I like having her around; I'm very fond of her".

"Mate, I think I know what you're talking about", Alf said slowly. "When Ailsa died, I could swear I saw her, but it turns out it was a tumour".

"I am not dying", Miles said firmly, "And I refuse to get drug therapy".

"What about Rabbit's mother?" Marylin asked suddenly. "Your wife- do you see her, too?"

"Rabbit does speak about her mother a lot", Miles said, "But I've never seen Louise. I mean, I'm sure she's around somewhere, but I've never seen her".

Marylin, Alf and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Now can someone get this girl some ice cream?" Miles declared. "And me", he added as an afterthought.


	25. Chapter 25

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Miles", Rabbit said cheerfully, resting her feet on the lounge, "Can you sing the rabbit song?"

"Not right now, Rabbit".

"Is Rabbit here again?" Marylin asked.

"Yeah".

"But why?" Rabbit persisted. "I like the rabbit song- and you haven't sung it in ages!"

"Rabbit, be quiet", Miles said firmly.

Rabbit sighed, resting her head on her hands.

"And get your shoes off the lounge, please".

"Fine". Rabbit slid down the lounge, setting her feet on the ground. "But still, I wish you'd sing the Rabbit song".

"I'm not going to sing the rabbit song, no matter how much you'd like it".


	26. Chapter 26

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles stirred his cereal, trying to ignore the little girl to his left. "Stop that, please".

Rabbit continued to copy him, giggling.

"Rabbit!"

"Hello, Rabbit", Marylin said conversationally. "How are you this morning?"

"She's odd, isn't she?" Rabbit said to Miles.

Miles forced a smile. "She's fine, thank you".

"She's with you constantly, isn't she?" Marylin said sympathetically. "It'd be hard to let go of a child, especially one that you've been without for so long".

"Yeah. Except at the moment she's annoying the hell out of me".

"We have fun, don't we?" Rabbit protested.

"Yeah, we do". Miles smiled at the little girl. "She's fun, Marylin".

"Are you still going to see the shrink Rachel set up for you?" Alf asked.

"Yeah. At the diner at lunchtime, and then I'm going to his office at three".

"We're going to his office", Rabbit corrected. "You don't need drug therapy!"

"No, what I need is to get to school". He reached over to get his crutches. "Come on, missy, let's get going".

"Who says I'm going with you?"

"Me!"

Marylin and Alf exchanged one of their many, suffering looks as Miles hobbled out of the place.


	27. Chapter 27

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Okay, everybody, quiet down!" Miles called to the classroom full of noisy teenagers.

"Shut up, teacher talking!" Rabbit added, perching on the desk.

"Shut up, teacher talking!" Miles repeated, raising his voice.

The students reluctantly quietened down, wondering what they were going to be submitted to that particular period.

"Journalism", Miles said, using one of his crutches to point towards the chalkboard, to the scrawled heading.

"Bor-ring", Rabbit groaned, a grin playing at the corners of her lips.

"Shut up". Miles glared at her.

Ruby Buckton and Xavier Austin exchanges glances.

The entire class watched, as Miles and Rabbit exchanged their comical chatter.

Miles slammed his hands down on the desk. "Get down!" he snapped.

Rabbit jumped, as the entire class watched in amazement.

"Are you okay, sir?" Ruby asked finally. "You're a little... tense".

"I'm fine, you're fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" Miles asked grumpily.


	28. Chapter 28

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Miles!" Rachel called cheerfully, spotting Miles at the table. "Hey!"

"Hi, Rachel". Miles kept the forced smile on his face.

"How are you?" Rachel took the seat opposite him.

"Apart from the foot, I'm fine".

"Is Rabbit still around".

"I can hear you!" Rabbit sang.

"She's sitting right next to me". Miles indicated the seat to his left, and Rachel nodded.

"She's a pretty constant figure in your life now, hey?"

"She used to just come and go- I suppose when I was lonely- but now she's there pretty much all the time. I don't mind. I like having her around".

"Then why try to get rid of me with drug therapy?" Rabbit wanted to know.

"Be quiet".

Rachel smiled and Miles grinned sheepishly.

"She irritates me sometimes. But I mostly like having her around".

Colleen Smart approached the table, a look of despair on her face. "Miles, when are you going to be back on your feet? Because there's a criminal about, vandalising all of Summer Bay!"

"Give her a heart attack", Rabbit whispered. "I dare you".

"Alf knows something, and he won't tell me! If he knows something, I need to be told".

"I'm sure you do, Colleen". Miles kept a straight face, despite Rabbit's looks.

"Colleen, we're in the middle of a meeting here", Rachel said gently.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the Summer Bay gossip asked them.

"Just a coffee thanks, Colleen". Miles turned to Rabbit and she winked at him.

"If only she knew the truth, hey? She'd keel over right in front of you".

Miles laughed and Rachel smiled at how happy he looked. She hadn't seen Miles that happy since Sally was in Summer Bay, and that was truthfully years ago.

"Rachel?" a man asked.

"Hi! This is Miles- I thought it would be best to meet somewhere less daunting, than your office first", Rachel introduced.

"So, this Rabbit-"

"She is not a figment of my imagination", Miles stated firmly. "She is the ghost of my daughter Amber, who died five years ago. She was killed in the Boxing Day tsunami; she's brought a bit of fun back into my life. I am not crazy; this is paranormal activity and is nothing of my imagination. She's a ghost. I mean, she locked my friends in a caravan, for God's sake! How is that my imagination? You can ask Leah and Elijah if you don't believe me!"

"You tell him". Rabbit nodded in approval.

"Will I need drugs?" he asked meekly.

"When we do our tests this afternoon, and if you are suffering delusions, than yes, we will start you on the appropriate drug therapy".

"Miles, you wouldn't", Rabbit said quickly.

"It's not mine to control", he said quietly.

"We have fun, don't we?"

Miles looked at the doctor. "See you at three".

With that, he took his crutches and hobbled off, Rabbit at his side.


	29. Chapter 29

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Oh, Miles", Marylin said, when he was back at the house, sitting silently at the table. "I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you're doing the right thing! You can't continue living like this!"

"Yes, we can", Rabbit said. "They just don't understand- they don't get it!"

"It must be hard for anyone who hasn't gone through this to comprehend", Miles told Marylin. "Either way, I lose. I lose Rabbit or I lose my sanity".

"Losing, hey?" Rabbit spoke up. "You're good at losing. Let's play chess, while you can still hear me".

"That's a good idea", Miles decided, grabbing his crutches. "Let's play chess. Chess is a good idea".

Rabbit hopped off the table and Marylin watched Miles hobble over to the couch, where he set up the chess board and pieces. She watched as he strategically moved the pieces, keeping the conversation flowing with the little girl across from him.

The little girl that no one else could see.

* * *

Miles let out a deep breath, moving a chess piece.

"Wow. A pawn. You've really got winning in your sights", Rabbit commented.

"What you need to understand, young lady, is that I can beat you any time I like", Miles muttered. "Besides. Who's got more pieces on the board?"

"I don't have time to count. I'm too busy working your moves out four in advance. Don't let that put you off". She had a small, cheeky smile on her face and Miles felt his heart ache at the thought of never seeing it again.

"Can you just go, please?"

Rabbit moved a piece. "Done".

Miles had made his next move before Rabbit spoke up again. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Breathing heavily, Miles knocked over a chess piece, with Alf and Marylin watching intently. He sighed and put his thumping head in his hands, watching the little girl out of the corner of his eye. Her bottom lip was quivering.


	30. Chapter 30

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Too much sugar will make you go crazy", Rabbit said, as Miles heaped sugar into his coffee cup.

"Too late to worry about that, Rabbit".

"So you won't go and see the shrink and his drugs?"

"I know you're scared, but I don't think these drugs are gonna make you disappear".

"Oh no, I'm real. No matter what those fakers try to tell you".

"Well, what are you worried about?"

"I'm worried that once you take the drugs you'll ignore me. I hate being ignored".

Miles laughed. "Oh, there is no way I could ignore you".

"But-"

"It won't matter what drugs I'm on, you'll still find a way to get through to me".

"It DOESN'T work that way, Miles! It's hard to know! This is a first for me, too".

"We're in this together".

"You don't mean that- because there's still heaps to do".

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you now! But it's really, really important". Rabbit sighed. "Want to have a game of chess out on the veranda?"

"Fine". Miles mimicked her sigh and followed her.

* * *

"Check!" Rabbit was gleeful.

"You're a cheat".

"Whatever makes you feel better".

"What would make me feel better is that you played fair for once in your life".

"Sprung". Rabbit looked up guiltily to find Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey", Miles said. "Just ignore Rabbit- she's sitting right over there".

"Because that makes her feel better", Rabbit said.

"What's up?" Miles wanted to know.

"The test results came back, from the hospital? Physically, you're fine. No brain tumour, like Alf suggested. You're fine".

"I'm not dying, I'm just seeing dead people. Oh, Rach! Come on! I may be crazy but I still can crack a few jokes".

"No, you can't", Rabbit said seriously.

"Oh, be quiet". Miles glanced at her over the chessboard.

"Of course", Rachel forced a smile.

"Perhaps Mike can fix my sense of humour, hey?" Miles tried again.

"No one can fix that", Rabbit giggled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Read and review, please!**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Uh uh uh!" Miles held out his hand to stop Rabbit.

Giggling in true eight year old fashion, she poked the crutches and they clattered to the ground.

"Will you get that, please?" he snapped.

John Palmer reached down to retrieve the fallen crutches. "Sorry, mate!"

"No, not you, let her get them".

"Oh, now you've blown it", Rabbit said.

"I'll get it, mate, I'll take it from here", Alf said quickly, scurrying over to the scene.

"How's the ankle, mate? You seeing anyone?" John queried.

"I have an appointment soon", Miles replied.

"No one's making you go anywhere", Rabbit said.

"Just leave it, please".

John backed back. "Got it, mate".

"Just ignore him", Alf apologised.


	32. Chapter 32

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"So, what's the verdict?" Miles asked grimly. "Am I going crazy?"

"You aren't crazy", Mike said.

"What would you prefer- crackers, loony tunes-" Rabbit started, only to be cut off by the doctor.

"You aren't crazy, but like I said earlier, I still think you're experiencing psychotic episodes".

Miles snorted. "Psychotic episodes. So, what, I'm departing reality?"

"Exactly". Mike nodded.

"Oh".

"Just because I'm not normal doesn't mean I'm not real", Rabbit argued.

"The fact that Rabbit is around so frequently means that the sooner they're dealt with the better. The answer is anti psychotic drugs".

"I'm that bad?" Miles sounded surprised.

"Can we go now?" Rabbit stood up impatiently.

"Just wait, okay?"

The doctor looked up from the paperwork, concerned.

"I don't think this is a good idea", Miles admitted.

"You tell him!" Rabbit sighed in relief.

"I know it sounds extreme and no one's going to force you to do anything if you're not comfortable-"

"He is not comfortable". Rabbit nodded animatedly.

"- in my opinion, this is a problem. It's not going to go away by itself- in fact, it's likely to get worse the longer its left untreated".

"Why are we even listening to this?" Rabbit wanted to know. "Let's get out of here".

"When we do start the medication and it doesn't feel right, we can adjust it or we can stop it completely. The important thing is that you start".

"No, Miles!" Rabbit took her seat beside him. "You'll hate yourself!"

"There's a prescription for everything you need". Mike slid a piece of paper towards him.

"You aren't actually going to go through with this, are you?" Rabbit asked, sounding frightened.

"I have to think this over".

Mike nodded knowingly. "Take it anyway- it can't hurt".

"Of course it can hurt!" Rabbit exploded. "Tell me what I did! What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing", Miles whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just my decision".

"And what about me?"

Tears were glistening in the little girl's eyes.

"Don't I get a say in it?" she whimpered.


	33. Chapter 33

**Read and review, please**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"What if you take them... and you can't hear me anymore! Or what if you never see me again! Don't you even care?" Rabbit's voice was punctuated with sobs.

"If you're really real and not a figment of my imagination then these pills aren't going to do anything", Miles said gently, trying to keep his voice strong for the little girl's sake. Her sobs, the tears running down her innocent little face, made his heart ache. "But if you're a delusion..."

"I'm not! I'm real! Look at me!"

"If you're a delusion then it's about me, not about you. It's about how unwell I am". Miles had tears in his eyes, as he faced the little girl. He reached for the bottle of tablets and Rabbit's hand flew out to stop him.

"No! Wait! What's so bad about the way things are? We have fun, don't we? Don't I make you laugh? Aren't I good company?"

Rabbit was possibly the best company Miles had ever asked for. Her sweet giggle had made his day more than once- and she had made him laugh so hard. They had had fun- she had brought the fun back into his life.

But maybe it was time for the fun to end.

"Of course you do, of course you do", he soothed.

"So why does anything have to change? What if I promise I'll stay out of the way when people are around? I'll stop making you look crazy!" she begged.

Miles unscrewed the cap on the small bottle.

"No! You can't do this, Miles! It's not fair!"

Miles tipped two small pills into his hand.

"No! Daddy! Please, please don't do it!" Rabbit flung her arms around his neck and Miles broke down crying.

"Daddy, Daddy please don't do it, no, Daddy, please don't do it!" she sobbed. He hugged her back gently, rubbing her back soothingly, just like he had done when she was a little girl, waking up from nightmares.

"Please don't do it!"

Despite his little girl's pleas, he swallowed the tablets.

"Daddy!" the eight year old screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Read and review**

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Where is she?" Miles thumped into the kitchen, heavy on his crutches. "Where's Rabbit?"

"Rabbit's gone, Miles", Marylin said gently. "She had to go".

Miles was furious. "She was my friend! She was my friend and you made her go away!"

"Mate", Alf tried.

"You have no idea what it's like, to be completely alone for five years, and then have a little friend to keep you company! Rabbit was my daughter, Amber! My daughter, for God's sake! My little girl who I held in the middle of the night when she had a bad dream, the girl I pushed on the swings for hours upon end, and the girl I made dozens of hot chocolates for! I put Band-Aids on her knees, had tea parties with her dolls and watched her dance while I was meant to be marking assignments! She was my little girl!" Miles buried his head in her hands. "She was my daughter and those drugs made her go away. You have no idea how it felt to actually feel appreciated again!"

He was mumbled incoherently into his hands, not making any sense.

"She was my friend! She wasn't hurting anyone!"

Marylin, too, had tears in her eyes as she watched Miles sob into his hands.

"I'm still here, Daddy", Rabbit whispered. "I'm still here".


	35. Chapter 35

**Last chapter! Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

Miles sighed heavily, sliding down onto the sand.

Rabbit was gone. She had left as abruptly as she came. He could still see her on the beach that day, after the Christmas party. She had looked almost angelic, as she waited for him to get up.

Of course, that angelic little face was soon replaced by the cheeky grin he had grown used to. As much as her 'visions' had frightened him, and as much as she had irked him at times, Miles had grown to love the little girl.

"_Rabbit's just my nickname. My real name's Amber". _

After she had told him that, everything had been pieced together. After that, every time Miles looked at her, he saw the sweet little girl who had woke him up by placing her cold hands over his face. The little girl who had crawled into his lap, the small child he had comforted when she had a bad dream. He had tossed Amber up into the air, making her squeal and his wife, Louise, cringe.

"_No, please, Daddy! Don't do it, Daddy! Please, please don't do it! Daddy!" _

Miles could still hear her voice, begging him not to take the pills. But he had swallowed them. And he had regretted it.

"_Where's Rabbit? Have you seen her- oh, what a stupid question, you can't see her!"_

It was when he woke up that he had regretted it the most. He hadn't been able to find her. The girl he had pushed on the swing, played chess with and just joked around with was gone. She had rested her head on his chest, asking him to sing the 'rabbit song'. Her eyes, full of mischief and laughter, the eyes that mirrored his own. She had giggled at his jokes, and asked him to make hot chocolate. Their special hot chocolate, with three snow white marshmallows, was what had reminded him of his Amber.

"_Can I have another marshmallow please?" _

But he hadn't thought of it at the time.

"_Daddy? Swing?" _

"_Amber, princess, its four thirty in the morning! Not now!"_

Rabbit had just kept him company when he needed it most. And she was gone.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Miles looked up sharply, to see a small figure making their way towards him. there was something about the figure, however, that looked familiar.

"You're back!" Miles's face lit up when he realised the little girl in the purple bikini stepping towards him was Rabbit.

His Rabbit.

"Who said I was gone?"

There was laughter in her voice.

"You know, you need your eyes checked. I've been here the whole time".

Miles felt a weight being lifted off his chest. Grinning, he looked her in the eyes. "Why did I miss you again?"

"Because I'm adorable", she smiled up at him cheekily. "And because you love me".

They hugged each other tight, Miles resting his chin on the top of her head. Sniffling, he voiced his concerns. "You aren't gonna leave me, are ya?"

"I won't".

"Really, never?"

"Never".

The father daughter pair stayed in their embrace, as the waves rolled onto the beach.


End file.
